Solace
by LadieLazarus
Summary: A bit of post-Battle fluff.


Title:

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Rating: PG-13 (Implied naughtiness)

Summary: After the battle, Harry gets his sandwich and part of his nap.

Harry thought he could have slept for days. In truth, though, it was mere hours before he woke, feeling as though someone were watching him.

"Hey." He propped himself up on his elbows, squinting in the dim light that filtered in through the closed dormitory curtains. Putting his weight onto one arm, he groped for his glasses and slid them onto his face.

Ginny Weasley looked as though she didn't know exactly how she got there. She looked very small and very frightened, and Harry could see the remaining tracks of tears on her face. It broke his heart.

"Budge."

Whatever he'd been expecting her to say, this was not it. It took him another minute of silence to figure out what she meant.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." He shifted over and Ginny crawled in. He thought to himself that this should probably make him nervous. Instead, it just seemed comfortable. If anything, he'd probably sleep better now.

She sank down into the blankets, throwing her arm around his waist and snuggling against his side, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"Gin?" He asked.

"I needed to feel your heart beat." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Ah." He smiled. "Yeah, it does that."

"Good." Her voice was muffled against his t-shirt. "See to it that it continues."

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, and Harry actually thought she'd gone to sleep. He took of his glasses, and closed his eyes to do the same. He was halted, however, by feeling her regarding him ssilently.

"Hmm?" He asked, opening his eyes. She was propped up on his chest.

"So, no veelas?" She asked, not able to keep the smile off of her face completely.

"No." He shook his head. "As I suspected, dating opportunities are very thin out there in the desolate English countryside." He smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Yeah." She nodded. "To tell the truth, I suspected that that might be the case."

She leaned forward then and kissed him. They'd kissed many, many times before, but this, Harry quickly decided, was his favourite of all of them.

He slid his hands into her hair and she sighed, deepening the kiss and shifting so that she was straddling him. For the first time in forever, Harry forgot about the war. He forgot about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. He could have forgotten everything that happened in the last seven years aside from Ron introducing him to Ginny in that exasperated tone of voice.

Ron, Harry quickly realized as Ginny leaned back to dispatch her shredded t-shirt, was going to absolutely murder Harry first chance he got.

Harry didn't care.

Right now, this was all that mattered.

He was alive, and he was home.

Much later, Harry was wide awake again. He'd fallen asleep with Ginny tucked up against his side again, but she was wearing his t-shirt this time. He thought to himself that the last few hours had, in fact, nearly made the whole thing worthwhile.

Just then, something else occurred to him, and it made him laugh.

His chuckle woke Ginny up from sleep. She lifted her head from his shoulder, cocking it to the side in a silent question.

"Sorry I woke you." He smiled down at her, smoothing one red piece of hair back off of her face.

"'Sokay." She shrugged. "What time is it?"

Harry looked at his watch.

"It's a little after 1:30."

"Bloody hell, that's late." She brushed more of her hair back, looking up at him again. "So, Hero, what's so funny?"

"I was thinking." He grinned. "I've never had an ex-girlfriend before, but I'm pretty sure that this isn't what you do with one." He plucked the sleeve of the t-shirt she was now wearing in illustration.

She snorted, the unladylike aspects of the gesture so very much like Ginny.

"Harry, let's not be stupid, yeah? We both know that I was never your ex- anything." She shook her head.

"So," He sat back against the headboard, and she sat up enough to follow him. "Does this mean that we're back together?"

"I thought I made it perfectly clear on your birthday that we were never apart." She shrugged again.

"You did, yeah." He nodded. "It was all I could do to leave, even after Ron came crashing in."

"I'm surprised we haven't seen him yet." Ginny nodded at Ron's empty bed.

"I don't want to think about it." Harry shook his head emphatically. "I really just don't."

"Ah." Giny nodded slowly, comprehension dawning. "Good for them."

"Yeah. It's great." Harry agreed. "From a distance." He looked around the dormitory, noticing, for the first time, that it was completely empty. "Where do you think everyone is?"

Ginny shrugged.

"I know Seamus said something about giving you some space to sleep it off. That's how I knew where you were."

"Ah. So, after seven years, all I had to do was kill the bastard, and I get the room to myself?"

"Apparently." Ginny slid back down, resting her head on the pillow, and turning on her side. "I'm going to sleep for a while. There's going to be a ton of stuff to do in the morning."

Harry felt his gut clench a little when he realized how right Ginny was. Suddenly, he was tired, too. He moved down next to her and removed his glasses. He draped an arm over her waist, pulling her back towards him.

The last thought he had as he fell asleep was that, for the first time, he had a future, and it had Ginny in it.


End file.
